Deal Or No Deal -
by Partager Super
Summary: Clary makes a deal with Valentine in order to save Jace,Simon,Isabella and Alec. But it may cost her, her life, loosing the love of her life and her family. Pm me if you want it to go a different way or something. Thank you :DDDD Jace and Clary forever baby!
1. Chapter 1

"Please Jace. Come back" Clary cried, as she fell on the floor. She crawled to his body. His lifelsss body, that laid on the floor. His body covered in blood. Clary grabbed his face and gave him a kiss. "Come back to me" Clary cried as she kissed him harder, trying to draw healing rune on his body.

But it wasn't working. Clary looked around her, everyone laid on the floor covered in blood. Simon laid across the room covered in blood as Isabella and Alec laid on top of each other, not breathing. Clary brought Jace's lifeless body across her lap, she brushed her fingers through his hair as her tears fell from hre face to his skin.

Valentine. Clary's farther did this. Him and Sebastian. Clary felt responsible. She was the reason for this. Valentine tricked her. Sebastian tricked her too. He was leading her in to a trap to kill her real family. Her real family was the shadow hunters. Simon, Isabella, Alec, even Jace was her true family and she killed them.

Clary had blood on her shirt. Taking off her vest jacket, she wiped her hands that were covered in blood on her black tanktop. Clary trying to wipe her tears away from her face. Her nails, had blood stuck in them. She remembered stabbing Alec. Her hands trailed down Jace's body trying to bring him back.

"There is no use for crying my dear daughter" Valentine said, appearing from the shadows. Clary had tears still falling from her face, she turned her head to see Valentine. "What do you want?" Clary asked with pure hatred.

Valentine smiled. "I want to make you a deal" Valentine said, moving in front of Clary and Jace's body. "You killed them! Your a monster!" Clary screamed at him, as she cried harder. Valentine bent down and moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

"What if I can save your friends for the right price" Valentine asked, smiling. Clary looked up at him, she had a shocked face on her. "How? I'll do anything. Please!" Clary yelled, she still had Jace's body in her lap.

"I will bring your friends back only, if you complete my deal" Valentine responded. "Fine. What do you want?" Clary asked sniffling. "I will call you, sometime and tell you what I need you to do or what will go down" Valentine said, standing up.

Clary had no choice. She didn't hesitate with his deal. "Fine" Clary said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Not so fast, we have to do a bond ruin. See, I dont trust you yet" Valentine said walking around the room.

"Just save them and I'll do it. Please!" Clary yelled. She grabbed her stele and draw one on her arm. Valentine walked over, slowly, smiling. He bent down and gave her his hand. She drew the same rune on her, on him. He watched as it lit up as she drew.

Valentine smiled, looking pleased. "Where are you going?" Clary asked noticing, he was walking away. "My part is done. Wait for my call. Dont tell anyone about our deal" Valentine said walking away. Not bothering to look back. Clary turned back around to Jace. She brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face again.

"Come on" She whispered. Clary heard somethng, behind her. Quickly turning behind her, if it was Valentine, ready to stab him or anyone. But she smiled as she noticed it was Alec. Clary, smiled as she ran over to him.

His eyes were open as he tried to move. "Oh my god, Alec. Are you okay?!" Clary exclaimed as she noticed he was awake. Alec groaned. "What the hell happened?" He groaned as Clary helped him up.

He noticed Isabella next to him. Alec grabbed Isabella, as he shook her body trying to wake her up. "It's not working. Why isn't it working?" Alec yelled at Clary. Clary tried to calm Alec down. Alec turned his head as he noticed another body, it was Jace.

"Jace!" Alec screamed. Clary tried to grab him and control him. He was to hurt to move. "Hey, they are going to be okay. Just give them time. You guys were all hurt" Clary said trying to give Alec a hug. She missed his sarcasm and sense of humor but he was in pain right now.

Clary heard a gasp from behind her. Clary turned around fast as Alec did the same. Clary lit up like a christmas tree as she ran over to Simon. He was trying to get up, Clary wrapped her hands around his body giving him the most biggest hug she ever gave him. Clary was crying as she hugged him.

"Ow. What was that for?" Simon complained rubbing his shoulder as Clary loosened her grip. "You don't remember?" Clary asked, looking back at Alec. Both of them shaking their head. Clary didn't know this was part of the deal.

Simon and Clary moved towards Isabella's body. Alec was still trying to get her to wake up. Clary pulled her stele out, she traced it along, Isabella's arm hoping to help it with the process of healing. Isabella, started to cough. Alec moved her up, so she was in a lay back sitting position as she coughed up some of the blood out of her mouth.

"Clary!" Exclamied Isabella, wrapped Clary in a hug. Clary smiled. It was good to have her friends back. Clary almost forgot about Jace. Her boyfriend. Clary ran over to Jace, trying to get him to breath or to get up.

But he wasn't breathing. He still hadn't regained breathing yet. Clary, started to cry, she wrapped around her arms around his body, she kissed him again and burried her head in to his shoulder crying.

"Hey. Hey. I know, you want me but can we do this later?" Jace complained, as he groaned in pain. Clary looked up. She had dried tear's on her face as new one's splattered down. Dirty and blood mixed on her face and clothes.

Jace's hands went up towards Clary's face, trailing his fingers along on the side of her face all the way down towards her chin. She smiled as she looked back and forth between his eyes and his lips. Jace leaned up, pulling Clary's head forward as he kissed her passionately.

Alec, Isabella, and Simon watching from the corner smiling. Simon got the courage and interwined his finger's with Isabella. She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder and watched Jace and Clary laugh and kiss each other.

"You okay? "Jace asked for the fourth time. They walked along on the side of the street, towards the insistute. "Yes" Clary said smiling. Jace smiled as he gave her another kiss. Clary's hands interwinned her fingers with Jace.

Clary had Jace back. She had the love of her life back and that was all that matters. But in the back of her mind, she wondered what Valentine wanted. Should she tell Jace? She would do what ever it would take to save the one she loves, even killing herself.

Jace walked hand in hand with Clary. Her head draping over his shoulder. Something caught Jace's eye, it was a rune desined on Clary's arm. It was a binding rune. "What is that?" Jace asked. Clary picked her head up from his shoulder.

He pointed to the rune on her arm. Clary bit her lip, as she turned to Jace again. Jace let go of her as he backed away. "What did you do?" Jace asked again. He could barely look at her. Clary felt tears rise again, it seemed like all she did was cry now.

"You were going to die" Clary chocked out. Jace had no expression in his face except anger. "What the hell did you do!" Jace yelled again. "I made a deal with Valentine to save you" Clary said, fast hoping Jace wouldn't get mad.

Jace starred at her. Speechless, he moved his arm up as he pointed. He didn't know what to say. "Jace please" Clary said,crying as she took a step forward. "You know, what will happen!" Jace screamed at Clary. He had a tear fall down from his eye.

"It's okay. I did it for you" Clary said trying to take another step foward but Jace took a step back. "Your gonna die" Jace said, tripping over his feet. "No, I am not. It's okay" Clary said trying to convince Jace.

Jace starred at her and shook her head. "I, I can't" Jace stuttered his words as he turned around and started to walk. Still raining, Clary stood there crying. She went to go take another step forward and go after him but she felt her vision blurr, gasped in pain as she fell to the floor. Clary going unconsious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two -

Jace sat there in the chair next to Clary's bed. He remebered yelling at her about the rune. His eyes focused on the rune on her arm. He couldn't loose her. Jace remebered yelling at her and walking away, he remebered looking back just in time to see Clary's limp body fall on the floor.

Simon sat on the bed next to Clary's bed and starred at her. Her journal on the floor next to her, in case she wants to draw or something. Jace felt so bad for what he did to Clary.

Clary heard voices hovering over her. Opening her eye's slowly, she saw a guy with glasses Simon, and then she turned and saw Jace sitting next to her, he was watching her closely. "Jace?" Clary moaned, waking up.

Jace was immediately at her side in seconds. "Clary" Jace rushed his voice. He smiled as Clary starred at him. Her hands wrapped around his body in a tight hug. Jace pulled away and gave her a passionet kiss. "I thought I lost you" He whispered.

"You are never going to loose me" Clary said, starring in to his eyes. Jace smiled and gave her another kiss. "Hey Clary" Simon said smiling. "Simon" Clary yelled smiling. Simon walked over and gave a hug to Clary.

"What happened?" Clary asked, breaking the hug with Simon and starring at Jace. "You were poisioned. You had a wound on your shoulder and poision must of got in there somehow. We got it all out though. Close call" Jace explained. He swung his body next to Clary's on the bed.

Hand wrapped around her hip as he grabbed Clary's hand and interwinned his fingers with hers. Clary smiled at him again as she set her head down and breathed in his scent of blood and coffee. Weird combination, Clary thought as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean you can't find anything?" Jace yelled. He interwinned his fingers in to his hair, brushing some back in frustration. "I am sorry, but there is nothing in the books" Alec said flipping down a book.

"There has to be something to reverse the binding rune with Valentine" Jace said sitting down on the steps of the library. "I am sorry, Jace. Do we even know what he wants?" Alec asked, sitting next to Jace.

"No, but it can't be good" Jace said, playing with the tips of his fingers in his lap. "We'll have to wait" Alec said. The two of them sat there in silence thinking what to do.

Jace couldn't loose the love of his life. Clary, she was his whole life. Clary sacrificed herself so she could save him and Alec,Isabelle and Simon. Why did he be so stupid? Jace thought. He felt angry with himself. "You should just go be with her. For now" Alec said, he pushed his body off the steps and gave a pat on Jace's back, leaving. Jace stood there as he still played with his fingers. What could he do? He thought.

Clary finally had some alone time to herself. Simon left as he got a call from Eric. An emergency band meeting or something like that, Clary thought. She pulled out her notepad, as she started to draw. Clary closed her eyes as she felt the air turn on, as she felt herself, cool down.

It was chilly, and Clary loved the cold. She had some caprees on with a greeen shirt that went up to her elbows. Her hair, draping over her shoulders. It was messy, she had a bruise on her leg and her ankle forming. Her wrist, a scar. She smelled of dried blood and cranberrys.

Clary laughed at the smell fo cranberrys. She closed her eyes, trying to draw an image without acturally thinking of what to draw. Clary opened her eyes as she heard the door open. Expecting it to be Jace, Clary gasped at the figure entering the room.

Valentine. Clary dropped her notepad on the floor, it staying on the page she was drawing. He walked closer to her bed. She looked around the room, her bed sheets covered in blood as bodies surrounded the room. There was Jace and Simon. Jace's throat slashed as he laid in a pool of his own blood.

Clary brought her knees to her, as she wrapped her hands around her legs. She was sweating and crying out in pain. At the edge of her bed on the floor, was her notepad. She looked at what she had drawn. It was Jace. Like every picture of Jace, but this one was different.

He was lying on the floor, next to a tree. He had the rune, Clary drew on him, the day he died and came back. Clary starred at her drawing. She looked up at Valentine but he was gone. Closing her eyes and opening it again, the room was back.

It was white again, no blood on her sheets or the floor. No bodies. No Jace. Clary wiped the tears off of her face. She felt like her hands had blood on them still. Clary pushed herself over the bed, her legs dropping down as the tips of her toes feeling the cold floor at her toes.

It felt like being in a hospital, the coldness. Clary walked around the room. She was in the middle of the room. Looking at every side of the room, she didn't know what she just imained. "Clary?" Jace asked walking in to the room.

Her body turned around to where Jace was. She had tears still forming down her face still. Her tanktop dressed in sweat. Clary looked horrible. Jace walked over slowly. "What are you doing up?" Jace asked, walking over and taking Clary's hand in his.

"I don't remember" Clary said looking at the floor. What was she doing? She thought. Jace looked around the room, confused. What ever, Valentine's deal was, it was already taking effect.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three -

Clary sneezed for the fourth time within the next ten minutes. Raining outside, and Clary was sick. "I am sorry" Clary cried out as she sneezed again. Jace laughed as he rubbed circle's on her back. "It's okay Clary. It's not your fault. Your sick. Everyone get's sick" Jace explained as he sat on the bed next to Clary on his bed in his room. Clary wrapped herself in his arms as she laid down, shivering she wrapped the edge of her long sleve shirt around her finger tips shoving her arms in a criss-cross manner. Jace laughed as he wrapped his arms her cold body.

Clary fell asleep, as her body stopped shivering and she focused on Jace's steady breathing. He breathing so smoothly, Clary lisening to it. Jace started to fall asleep as he realized Clary was alseep. Jace smiled as he laid down,Clary still resting her head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around his head, he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. The room was dark, as Clary opened her eyes slowly. She looked up realizing Jace was alseep. Slowly getting up, she wondered to the door. But Clary didn't have any control over her body, it was like it was being possessed. Clary tried to screeam but nothing came out.

She slowly passed by Alec's and Isabelle's room, not making a sound. Down the railing stair's as Clary's hand gripped the side bar slowly as she wondered down the stairs. No one was up. No help. No witnesses, Clary thought. Clary walked down the steps as she landed in front of the panel on the door. Carefully, reaching a lever moving it to the side, as the door made a haisty sound of screeching as it opened. Clary tried to stay still but it wasn't happening.

The rain poured down faster now, as Clary walked out of the institute. Her longsleve, feathered shirt getting wet, sticking to her skin. No shorts, no pants just underwear as she walked out. Clary felt cold, but her body didn't move. Just walked towards the middle of the street. "Help!" Clary screamed unexpectadly, the sound came out. Her body stopped in the middle of the street. A car's bright light's coming. Honking, filled the streets. The street to wet, for the car to stop so suddently.

"What's that sound?" Alec muttered, putting his head in the hall. Across the way was Isabelle's. She peeped her head in to the hall. Yawning, Isabelle, wrapped her arms around herself pulling her robe closer to her body. "Clary" Jace yelled, as he ran outside of the door. Down the hall, past Isabelle and Alec. They ran after Jace. Hearing a yell and then honking. Jace yelling as he and Izzy and Alec ran out of the institute. Alec stopped noticing Clary in the middle of the street. "Clary!" Jace screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the middle of the street, throwing his body forward as hard as he could. He wrapped his hands around Clary's body tightly as their bodys hit the floor.

Causing a gasp from Clary. The car honked, as it passed with a loud ruccuss. Isabelle and Alec finally arriving, stopping near Jace and Clary, out of breath. Clary was okay, that's is the important thing. "Are you okay?" Jace asked for the fourth time, as they walked in to the house. "I don't remeber anything!" Clary screamed for the thousand time. Jace turned around and looked at Alec and Isabelle. They raised their hands in coffusion. "You dont remeber walking out of the house and standing in the rain and almost getting hit by a car" Jace said, chasing her.

"Why would I go outside and try to kill myself in the middle of the night? "Clary asked stopping at the foot of the stairs starring at the three of them. They all looked at one another for answers. Clary laughed. "I can't believe you guys would make that up" Clary raised her voice. "I am going to sleep" She muttered as she walked up the stairs.

All three of them starring at Clary as she walked up the stairs. "What is going on?" Alec asked, looking at Isabelle and Jace. "I don't know. But I would sure want to know what" Jace said, starring at the stairs where Clary just went up. Isabelle looked at the two boys in coffusion. What was wrong with Clary, She thought.


End file.
